


you are a survivor, my darling

by dnc31



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shock, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnc31/pseuds/dnc31
Summary: He doesn’t remember where he is. Why he is here. What time it is, what day it is. A voice somewhere in the back of his mind, clawing its way through hell to reach consciousness, tells him the word that describes him is detached.





	you are a survivor, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for the chapter of "the prices we pay" that I said would be posted last week, have this !!

There is ringing in his ears that echoes all around. People rush around him in circles, voices lifting into the air as nothing but a buzz to Alex.

His sight is blurry. Is it from the smoke in the air or the tears in his eyes? He doesn’t know.

Alex can barely feel anything. His body is almost entirely numb, whether from shock or the impact of the blast, he doesn't know.

He doesn’t remember where he is. Why he is here. What time it is, what day it is. A voice somewhere in the back of his mind, clawing its way through hell to reach consciousness, tells him the word that describes him is detached. Even the blanket placed on his shoulders doesn’t even ground him.

A hazy figure rushes through the crowd, straight to Alex. The person’s fingers cup his cheeks and lift his face.

“Alexander, can you hear me?” The voice is unclear but deep and _familiar_. Alex slowly nods and the person’s arms immediately envelop his frame in a tight embrace.

For once since the explosion, Alex makes sense of something. The hug is warm and protective. Strong arms contain Alex as he burrows into a shoulder he has many times before done the same. The scent of cologne he’s come to know all too well fills his nose, overpowering the odor of smoke in the air.

A hand comes to rest on his head, pulling him closer.

“ _George_ ,” Alex whimpers, a sob wracking through his whole body. The feeling in his fingers starts to return, so he grasps on to George.

George kisses his temple and Alex clings to him, never wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @whamfan


End file.
